


All Night Long

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys Kissing, First Time, Gentle Sex, Intersex Omegas, Kissing, M/M, Omega Okumura Eiji, Top Ash Lynx, Tumblr Prompts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, prompt 33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: King Ash Lynx and his new husband, Lord Eiji Okumura, are finally allowed to consummate their marriage after five years of courtship and a year apart for the engagement.





	All Night Long

“Your Majesty, Lord Okumura has arrived,” a servant announces.

“Very good.  Bring him to me immediately.”

“Of course.”  The servant bows and leaves.

He waits excitedly, anticipation thrumming through him.  Today is the day he finally gets to be one with his husband.

“I present Lord Okumura, Your Majesty.”

He turns and sees his husband standing in the doorway behind the servant, dressed in the traditional ceremonial clothing of his country.  “Thank you.  You may leave.”

The servant bows and steps aside so Lord Okumura can step into the room before leaving and closing the door behind him.

“Come.”  He beckons Lord Okumura further into the room.

Shyly, he makes his way over.  “Your Majesty.”  He bows.

Gently wrappings his arms around his husband, he smiles softly.  “Please, when it’s just us, call me Ash,” he murmurs.  “We are married, so let’s not be so formal.”

Leaning into the embrace, he smiles.  “Then you must refer to me as Eiji when we are alone.  It’s only fitting as our given names are sacred in my country.”

Ash beams, smiling down at him.  “Of course, Eiji,” he whispers.  “I hope you’ve found everything to your liking.”

“It’s different than what I’m used to at home, but I’m certain that I can get used to it.  Besides, I’ll have my husband by my side helping me, right?”  Eiji flutters his eyelashes up at Ash.

“You’ll never be able to get rid of me.  Now, what about the staff?  They weren’t rude, were they?”

He hesitates.  “They must’ve thought I couldn’t understand them because they were saying some pretty mean things.”

Ash’s eyes darken.  “Really?  Then we will be going over some things.”

“Not tonight, though, right?” Eiji asks innocently, looking up at Ash with sultry eyes.  “Because I don’t want you doing anything about it tonight.  Tonight is about us finally being able to be together.”

Ash’s mouth goes dry at the look given to him by his new husband.  “Of course.  Tonight is just about us.  We’ll deal with those servants tomorrow.”  Slowly, with a gentle kindness he didn’t know he possessed, Ash connects their lips.

The kiss starts out soft and hesitant, each of them wanting to take their time but as they continue the kiss becomes more rushed.  Small whimpers leave Eiji’s mouth as he presses further into Ash.  Ash’s hands roam Eiji’s body, wondering what it feels like under the traditional clothes he’s wearing.  Their tongues tangle gently, each of them tasting the other for the first time.  When they pull away to catch their breath, they rest their foreheads together. 

“Tonight, we’re going to go slow.  We’re not in a rush.  We have all night to ourselves.  There are only guards patrolling the halls.  All the servants have been instructed not to come into the tower tonight.”

“Thank you, Ash.”  Eiji smiles hesitantly.  “That means a lot.”

“Of course.”

They stare at each other in silence for a bit more before Eiji steps out of Ash’s embrace and begins untying the sash holding together his clothing.  Ash’s jaw drops as the cloth drops and bare skin is exposed in the pale moonlight coming from the large windows of the room.

“Eiji, you look breathtaking,” he breathes, unable to think of anything else to say about this perfect specimen of a man.

He giggles, glad it’s somewhat dark so his blush isn’t too apparent on his face.  “Thank you, my lynx, but do you think you could allow me to see you as well?  While I’m sure you’re even more breathtaking than me, I cannot tell unless you show me.”

“R-right.”  With shaky hands, Ash quickly unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to the side before shucking his pants and underwear off, leaving him as bare as his husband.

“Absolutely stunning.”  Eiji moves back into Ash’s arms and connects their lips.  “Now, my husband, take me to bed,” he whispers against Ash’s lips.

With a gentleness that even he did not know he possessed, Ash lifts Eiji into his arms and places him on the bed before hovering over him.  Very slowly, he begins rolling his hips against Eiji’s.  Eiji moans as his cocklet comes to life and gets hard, his hips moving with Ash’s.  Reaching down in between them, Ash fondles Eiji’s cocklet for a moment before going down past it to the folds of Eiji’s lips.  With teasing pressure, he strokes up and down the slit, avoiding the clit.

“Ash!  Please!” Eiji gasps, his hips canting up roughly.

“Shh,” Ash soothes as he feels his fingers starting to become wet.  “We’re going to take our time tonight.  I’m going to make sure you’re all prepared for me so I don’t hurt you.”  Stopping the rolling of his hips, Ash focuses on Eiji.  His fingers stroke up and down Eiji’s sensitive labia as slick starts to steadily stream from his hole.

“Please!  Ash!  Alpha!”

“You’re doing so good,” Ash croons, dipping his finger in to tease Eiji’s hole.  “You’re opening up so well for me.”  His finger slips in and wiggles around, careful not to be too rough.

Eiji’s eyebrows scrunch up.  “Feels weird,” he mumbles as he feels Ash’s finger inside of him.

Using his other hand, Ash starts stroking Eiji’s cocklet while wiggling his finger around even more.  “I know, Darling, but I have to do this in order for it to feel good.”

Moaning as pleasure rolls through him, Eiji barely notices the second finger slipping in.  “Feels so good!” He exclaims, rolling his hips.

Ash watches as Eiji squirms underneath him, his alpha preening that he is making his omega feel good.  “There’s my omega.  Do you feel good?”

“So good!” He replies.

Scissoring his fingers, he curls them slightly so they drag along Eiji’s velvety walls.  “You’re opening up so well for me, Eiji.  You’re doing so good!”

“Please!  Alpha!”

“What a good omega you are,” he coos, slipping the third finger in.  “You’ve got three fingers in you already.  You’re almost ready.”

“Nghn!  Please, Alpha!  Need you!  Need your cock!”

“Shh, I know, Darling.  Soon.”  Ash fingers him for a minute longer before withdrawing his fingers.

“No!” Eiji wails, trying to grab Ash’s hand.  “No, please!  I want more!”

“I’m going to give you more, Darling!  You just have to be patient.”  Grabbing his own leaking member, he wets the tip with Eiji’s slick before nudging the clenching opening.  “Are you ready?”

“Please, Alpha!”

“Remember to breathe,” he instructs before slowly pushing in.

In sync, their jaws fall open and breathless moans fall past their lips.  Eiji’s back arches and his eyes go wide as he’s filled while Ash’s eyes clench shut because of how tight Eiji is.

“Gods, you’re so tight, Darling!” Ash grunts as he bottoms out.  “You’re so beautiful!”

“So full!” He moans, his hands coming to rest on the slight bulge of his stomach.  “So good, Alpha!”

“Tell me when I can move, Darling.”  He leans down and begins mouthing at Eiji’s scent gland.

“Please, Alpha!  Move!  Please, Ash!  Breed me!  Fill me with your pups!” Eiji groans, shifting his hips.

“Okay, Darling.”  Pulling out almost all the way, Ash thrusts back in.  He sets a gentle pace, taking his time to watch Eiji fall apart underneath him.  Bracing himself up with one hand, he uses the other to caress Eiji’s body. 

“Please!  Please, my lynx!” Eiji moans.

“Anything for you, Darling,” Ash replies before connecting their lips.  Their tongues swirl around each other while the pleasure courses through their bodies.  Their hips roll against one another as they chase their orgasm.  Eiji rubs his hands all across Ash’s broad chest before they curl around the back of his neck, keeping him close.  His legs wrap around Ash’s waist.

Eiji breaks the kiss.  “A-Ash!  My lynx, I’m close!”

“Me too, Darling.  I’m gonna knot you!  I’m gonna fill you with my pups!”  Ash begins chanting and growling.  “Eiji!  Darling, you feel so good!  Eiji!”

“Ash!  Please!  Alpha, please knot me!  Ash!”

Ash cums with a loud growl that shakes Eiji to his core as the alpha’s knot pops and fills him completely.  Eiji’s walls spasm and his cocklet spurts onto their chests.

“S-so good,” Eiji pants.  “Thank you, Ash.”

“You don’t think we’re done, do you?” He asks with a playful growl.

“What?”  Eiji’s eyes are wide.

“As soon as my knot goes down, I’m going to have my way with you over and over again.  I meant what I said, we have all night!”  To punctuate his statement, Ash grinds his hips against Eiji’s.

“Ngn!”  His eyes roll back in his head.  “P-please!”

Grinning a feral grin, Ash feels his knot go down.  “With pleasure,” he says as he slams back in.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 33...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
